


Snow Muffles the Sound of a Bang

by mescalinen



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Down Character, Character Death, Death, Fluff, Gen, Kinda, Light Angst, Major Character Injury, Non-Canonical Character Death, Past Character Death, Post-World War II, Soldiers, War, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mescalinen/pseuds/mescalinen
Summary: It’s the second world war. Tom, a deserved soldier, finds a small, stubborn and underage voluntary scout.





	Snow Muffles the Sound of a Bang

    It’s so terribly quiet. Too quiet for my liking. Even with the splashing waves, Edward’s raspy breaths and curses, and his rowing of the small boat, I do not feel content. I always hated silence. It’s funny, when you think about the fact that, during times like this, silence resembles peace.

    The small boy in my arms tightens his grip around my waist as finally we hear explosions. The rock and dirt fly into the water, and Edward starts to row faster, I can hear it by how his breath changes. 

    ‘It makes me sick,’ the boy murmurs, ‘when will they stop?’

    Edward gives a harsh, dry laugh at the boy’s comment, but I stay silent.

    I feel pain for the boy. To see him swallowing down his pride and hiding underneath my coat. He was so stubborn when we first found him two days ago, on the twenty-fourth of december. He was by himself in thin clothes, it’s mad, especially when winter is right underneath our noses, still refusing to come with us.

    One fragment of the result of the explosion lands right next to the boat in the water, and gives me a bitterly cold splash on the cheek. I feel the boy stiffen, and I bring my hand down his back and pull him closer.

    The boat suddenly gives a rock, and Edward sighs. Land.

    We get out, the three of us crawling on the earth to the forest. The Germans camp is so close to us it makes my heart pulse twice the normal rate.

    ‘Here’s your stop, Tord. Watch your step,’ Edward huffs, and I flick his ear for his out-of-place humour. 

    But I know he doesn’t mean to be like that. He really cares for the boy. Even like the rocky mountain Edward is, there are still so many flowers growing inside the caves of it.

    I hear their coats rub against each other. They’re hugging. Edward kisses the boy’s hair and then pats his back.

    ‘Thanks.’ I see the boy’s eyes spark my way.

    ‘I can take you there,’ I tell him, but I can forebode his his answer.

    ‘S’fine,’ he says, starting to walk away.

    I touch his arm. ‘Are you sure?’

    ‘I said: I’ll be fine,’ he mumbles, ‘I can go there on my own.’ And then he starts to leave.

    ‘Good luck, scout,’ I tell him, but he doesn’t look back.

    It pains me, but with the few days I’d been with him, I got to know his character. He’s quite very in his mind, but he’s still stubborn. The young boy wants to prove his independence, and I can understand that.

    ‘You think he’ll be alright?’ Edward ponders. 

    ‘I hope so.’

 

* * *

 

    ‘Tom.’

    I turn to the source of the voice and smile. It’s Patryck, an old friend.

    Me and Edward give him a simple friendly salute. He hates it when we’re formal in private.

    Patryk was the one who had sent a navy rescue team to help me and Edward escape from German land a few months ago, when we were with the boy.

    The boy. Tord. 

    ‘Any news about Tord?’

    By his expression, I think I can tell he’s forgotten, but he surprises me.

    ‘Oh, the boy— yes, er, here,’ he hands me some papers in a thin cardboard file. 

    I open it and Edward holds the file, us both scanning the first page. The miniature face of Tord on the top right of the page glares at me with the same strong, powerful eyes he had on the day we first saw him. 

    My eyes fall do the very bottom of the page and my heart starts thumping as I read.

 

_Tord ***_

_Found outside German base no.***, by three guards. Refused to cooperate, injured one soldier._

_Was shot on the 26th of december, around 23:00, the date of arrival._

**Author's Note:**

> props to my old pal google translate because i literally have no idea how army ranks are in english.  
> i apologize if some these are incorrect, not all countries have the same terms.  
> i wonder if anyone can guess how the title relates to the story; there’s one major clue!


End file.
